


Sounds - Ian & Mickey

by floralsuitian



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian
Summary: Ian really likes all the little sounds Mickey makes every time he kisses him in different places.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Sounds - Ian & Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! This work was a little more difficult for me to write because I struggle with love scenes, but I enjoyed writing it at the same time haha :) I hope you all enjoy!!

_“You make these little sounds when I kiss you in different places. I’ve noticed that”, Ian smiles softly, staring up at Mickey from where he’s laying on his chest. He’s tracing small circles in the skin of Mickey’s arm as he meets his eyes._

_“Mmm. Do I now?”, Mickey hums, his fingers gently carding through Ian’s hair._

_“Sometimes. Like…”, Ian removes himself from his current position, then places both hands to the side of Mickey’s head, keeps eye contact with him, “if I do this”, Ian places a kiss to Mickey’s jaw and a small hum followed by a chuckle falls from Mickey’s lips, “you do that”. Ian makes his point, then proceeds to kiss the spot under Mickey’s ear that makes him say Ian’s name. “If I do that, you say my name”. Ian stares down at Mickey again, his eyebrow raised. “You also did it when I kissed your hips”._

_“Your point?”, Mickey teases, reaching up to thread his fingers through Ian’s hair._

_“You make sounds when I kiss you in different places”, Ian repeats, chuckling, “and I like them”. Mickey smirks up at him, lifting his knee suddenly and rubbing it against Ian’s crotch. Ian’s breath hitches in his throat as he does._

_“What other sounds do you like?”, Mickey teases him further. He knew Ian was going to give in; he always did._

_“Let me show you”, Ian says lowly, before pressing his lips firmly to Mickey’s, feeling him smile into the kiss._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian was always discovering new things that he appreciated (and sometimes disliked) about Mickey, now that they were spending almost every waking moment together. He was figuring out his quirks and his mannerisms. The little things that ticked him off, things that made him irritable, things that annoyed him, things that made him want to throw things at Ian. Which for the most part, wasn’t very often (thank God).

But Ian was also finding out little things that made Mickey smile, and laugh, and hum in approval. Like if Ian kissed his neck, Mickey would hum. Or if Ian kissed him on the lips, Mickey would chuckle and smile into it. Or the little moans he would let out whenever Ian kissed his hips or thighs. His favorite though, was the spot underneath Mickey’s ear, that if Ian paid enough attention to it, Mickey would say Ian’s name softly. As if it was the only word he knew. It was something they had never experienced before back when things were rockier for them; all the little intimate moments that a relationship usually had, they were now exploring those moments for themselves. Discovering more “couply” things.

On this particular morning, Ian wakes up before Mickey, which varies throughout the weeks. Mickey’s arm is draped over Ian’s hip under the blanket and his lips are parted, soft breaths escaping them. Ian smiles gently at his sleeping boyfriend, running his thumb across his cheek. He doesn’t stir, so Ian continues, running his thumb across the crease lines in Mickey’s forehead, across his lips, his nose, down to his jaw. Mickey stayed asleep, but it wasn’t until Ian ran his fingers gently through his messy hair, that his eyes fluttered open. Ian smiled at him some more, kept his fingers in his hair. Mickey groans, rubs the sleep from his eyes with the hand not draped over Ian’s hip. When he’s somewhat awake, he looks to Ian, who’s still running his fingers through Mickey’s hair.

“Morning”, Ian whispers, a small smile appearing on Mickey’s lips. He takes his hand from Ian’s hip, cups Ian’s face, strokes his thumb gently across his cheekbone.

“Mornin’”, Mickey murmurs, continuing his action as Ian does the same. They don’t say much for some time, they just stare at each other; every once in awhile, Ian would move his hand from Mickey’s hair and down his neck, which caused Mickey to make more little humming noises. Finally, when Ian felt they had stared at each other enough, he leans forward, catching Mickey’s bottom lip with his top one, and Mickey makes that sound that Ian loves when he kisses him: that little chuckle.

As Ian kisses him, Mickey threads his fingers through his hair, kisses him back slowly. Ian notices that every time they kiss this way, the world seems to stop spinning. As if time has stopped for everyone else, but not for them. Never for them.

Mickey removes his hand from Ian’s hair, grips Ian’s hip as if to tell him to come closer. So Ian does. He swings his right leg over Mickey’s bare torso, never disconnecting their lips. When Ian does pull away, he trails his lips across every inch of Mickey’s body, just to hear him make those sounds that Ian loves so much. Mickey keeps his hands in Ian’s hair the whole time, never tugging, but just threading them through the somewhat long strands. When Ian reaches Mickey’s hips, he presses an open mouthed kiss right below his pelvic bone, and Mickey moans softly. Ian chuckles, does the same to the other side. Mickey breathes out Ian’s name almost inaudibly as he does. But Ian heard him, and he wants to hear him over and over again.

“Fuck, Ian. It’s too early for this”, Mickey groans (but he really has no intention of stopping him) when Ian moves in between his thighs to kiss the soft skin, nip at him with his teeth. 

“Never too early to hear you make all these sounds”, Ian says, placing one last kiss to the top of Mickey’s thigh before he makes his way to his torso, laying his chin below his sternum.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”, Mickey asks bluntly, still keeping his fingers in Ian’s hair. He knew what Ian was talking about, but just didn’t want to admit it. Ian tapped his fingers on Mickey’s chest before moving them to his arm.

“You make these little sounds when I kiss you in different places. I’ve noticed that”, Ian smiles softly, staring up at Mickey from where he’s laying on his chest. He’s tracing small circles in the skin of Mickey’s arm as he meets his eyes.

“Mmm. Do I now?”, Mickey hums, his fingers gently carding through Ian’s hair.

“Sometimes. Like…”, Ian removes himself from his current position, then places both hands to the side of Mickey’s head, keeps eye contact with him, “if I do this”, Ian places a kiss to Mickey’s jaw and a small hum followed by a chuckle falls from Mickey’s lips, “you do that”. Ian makes his point, then proceeds to kiss the spot under Mickey’s ear that makes him say Ian’s name. “If I do that, you say my name”. Ian stares down at Mickey again, his eyebrow raised. “You also did it when I kissed your hips”.

“Your point?”, Mickey teases, reaching up to thread his fingers through Ian’s hair again.

“You make sounds when I kiss you in different places”, Ian repeats, chuckling, “and I like them”. Mickey smirks up at him, lifting his knee suddenly and rubbing it against Ian’s crotch. Ian’s breath hitches in his throat as he does.

“What other sounds do you like?”, Mickey teases him further. He knew Ian was going to give in; he always did.

“Let me show you”, Ian says lowly, before pressing his lips firmly to Mickey’s, feeling him smile into the kiss. Mickey cups Ian’s cheek as Ian drags his hand down Mickey’s torso, gripping the top of his thigh. Mickey moans, his lips falling open against Ian’s and his tongue brushes against Ian’s bottom lip. Ian breathes lowly, suddenly reaching for the nightstand by the window and rummaging around to find the bottle of lube. When he finds it, he wastes no time in squeezing some of it onto his fingertips, reaching down between Mickey’s legs to press his fingers against him. Mickey arches off the bed, his mouth falling open against Ian’s again and the sexiest sound Ian has ever heard falls from Mickey’s mouth.

 _“Fuuuck_ , that feels good”, Mickey gasps, tugging Ian’s hair gently and spreading his legs a bit more.

“You sound so good”, Ian breathes, moving his fingers between Mickey’s legs. He wants to savor this, wants to hear every sound that’s possible for Mickey to make. Wants to feel him come undone and watch what only Ian can do to him. This is his favorite thing, making Mickey feel this way. It makes Ian feel alive, makes him love Mickey more than he already does.

“More, _Ian_ , fuck”, Mickey moans again, and that about sends Ian over the edge. Mickey saying his name alone is enough to end him.

Ian carefully removes his fingers from Mickey, taking the bottle of lube and squeezing another small amount onto his fingertips. Mickey begins to squirm beneath him and Ian knows that he’s desperate to feel him. Ian knows because he feels the exact same way.

Ian slides his hand over his already hardening erection to prepare himself as well, and when his hand brushes over Mickey, Ian can feel how hard he is.

“Ian, come on. Stop fuckin’ around”, Mickey groans when Ian doesn’t press into him right away. Instead, he spreads Mickey’s legs again, centers himself between his legs, takes his left hand in his and intertwines them, pressing them into the pillow next to Mickey’s head.

“I love you”, Ian groans as he begins to press himself into Mickey. Ian watches as his head rolls back against the pillow, his hand tightens around Ian’s, the other gripping his shoulder. And that sound, the sound Mickey made when Ian pressed his fingers into him, falls from Mickey’s lips again. Ian nearly comes right then.

“I..I love you, fuck”, Mickey stutters when Ian moves his hips slowly. Ian presses his face into the crook of Mickey’s neck, kisses that spot below his ear, and just as Ian claimed, Mickey moans his name again, presses his hips up against Ian’s. He wants to keep hearing him, so he moves his hips a little bit faster.

“Wanna hear you more”, Ian murmurs, pulling his face from Mickey’s neck and placing an open mouthed kiss to his lips. Mickey’s tongue brushes Ian’s and Mickey starts panting softly into his mouth.

“Faster”, he breathes, and Ian picks up the pace. Ian feels like he’s floating, like he’s lightheaded, feels like none of this is real. Feels like if he stops making love to Mickey that everything will fall apart again. He feels whole, alive, like he’s on fire. And he wants to live in this moment with Mickey forever.

Mickey’s still breathing into Ian’s mouth and his legs are beginning to shake. Ian doesn’t want him to finish yet, so he slows down his hips a bit. Mickey whines against his mouth and Ian chuckles. “Not yet, not yet”, Ian pants, untangling their clasped hands and reaching down to wrap one of Mickey’s legs around his waist. And then Ian hits that one spot that makes Mickey moan loudly and grip Ian’s bicep.

“Fuck, yes”. Ian watches as Mickey’s teeth sink into his bottom lip and he feels his heel pressing into the bottom of his spine. He’s close and Ian can feel it.

“Come for me, Mick”, Ian breathes, "wanna feel you", and Mickey does come, hard. He moans out Ian’s name for the umpteenth time since their lovemaking started, and then Ian’s coming not long after, moaning softly into the crook of Mickey’s neck again, Mickey’s hand squeezing his shoulder.

“Holy fuck”, Ian hears Mickey say quietly. Ian’s breathing begins to even out as he brings his face from his neck to look at him. Mickey’s flushed, his cheeks pink and his lips dark from biting down on them, and kissing Ian. Ian can feel his heartbeat beginning to finally slow, and he thinks Mickey's never looked more beautiful.

“Your sounds”, Ian hums, smirking above him. Mickey rolls his eyes, but smiles back at him. He hasn’t pulled himself from Mickey yet; Mickey usually doesn’t let him move for some time after they have sex.

“You’re literally so damn dramatic, you know that?”, Mickey chuckles, running his hand down Ian’s cheek.

“I’ll be as dramatic as I want, if it’ll get you to say my name over and over again”. Ian begins to lift himself off of Mickey and he winces at the empty feeling when Ian lays next to him as he was doing earlier that morning.

“What’s that about anyways? Why you actin’ like me makin’ sounds during sex or whatever, is a new thing?”, Mickey grumbles, turning to face the redhead. Ian shakes his head, turns himself towards Mickey next.

“It’s...not just about us having sex. It’s...everything. Every time I kiss you, you smile or chuckle. Or...if I hug you, you hum or giggle. Or...when you wake up in the morning. And you’re all groggy and cute”, Ian rambles on and Mickey glares at Ian’s use of the word ‘cute’.

“Call me ‘cute’ again, you’re sleepin’ outside in the damn snow”, Mickey remarks, but all Ian does is stick his tongue out at him. He speaks again, a serious tone edging his voice again.

“I’m serious, though. We’ve been doing so well. Ya know, with this whole ‘normal’ relationship shit. I was starting to notice all the little things you were doing, and it just...made me love you more”, Ian tapers off, tracing Mickey’s cartel tattoo on his arm.

“Well, that’s pretty gay of you, Gallagher”, Mickey says quietly, tucking his finger under Ian’s chin to make him look at him.

“You say, as you tuck your finger under my chin”, Ian retaliates, and Mickey rolls his eyes again. Ian laughs but softens it again when Mickey sighs and stares at him. He begins to speak again.

“You know I love you whether we have a normal relationship or not, right?” Ian nods, keeps his eyes on Mickey’s; he continues, “I’ve always just wanted you, no matter what”.

And Ian feels like his whole chest is on fire from Mickey’s confession. Ian smiles gently, takes his hand in his. Kisses his knuckles before speaking next,

“I love you so much, Mick”. Mickey moves a piece of hair out of Ian’s face that had fallen when he was talking, leans forward, kisses him gently. And then purposely makes that humming sound that Ian loves so so much.

“That the humming sound you were talkin’ about?”, Mickey whispers against his lips. Ian nods, smiles against the kiss.

“Yeah. That’s the one”, he whispers back before he climbs over Mickey again, meets his lips in another kiss, and Ian’s second favorite sound, his laugh, erupts throughout their small room. And Ian is sure that he could listen to that sound forever.


End file.
